My Summer Memories
by BrittanaTeam
Summary: Santana is going to a resort with her family, while she misses her best friends Quinn and Puck, she also makes new friends. One of them is Brittany. Then Quinn shows up with unexpected confessions. Who will Santana fall for? I didn't know who would be endgame, yet. So it was up you guys, but it's now officially Quinntana. Enjoy! That is, if anyone is going to read this. -COMPLETED
1. Leaving Lima

**A/N: So I decided that I'd upload another story, it's been on my other laptop for a while, but I thought that if there was just one person out there that'd like to read this, that I'd give that person the chance by actually uploading the story. Also, this is listed under Santana because I'm not sure yet who I want her to end up with. So that's still changeable. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, Santana would have been in the first episode A LOT.**

**So, on with the story.**

**Hi! My name is Santana Lopez and I have just gotten back from the best summer vacation ever. Well, it had it's ups and downs, and there has sure happened a lot in a short period of time, it was definitely eventful, but the outcome was amazing.**

It was warm in Lima when we were ready to leave for the resort. I had only known for two weeks where we were going, it was some fancy resort in west LA that was way to expensive for just two months. Yes, we were going for almost the entire summer break. I for one wasn't looking forward to going away. Even though I'd never admit it, I'd miss my two best friends. But seriously, keep quiet, their ego is already big enough to fill a mansion. I just wanted to spend my summer with them, not some stuck up snobs that had their parents pay for their vacation so they could walk around with their nose in the air like they owned the place.

When you're 17, you don't want to spend two months with your parents, you're with them all the time anyway. And yes, my parents were amazing, they were the most supportive, loving, caring parents anyone could wish for. They joked around with me everyday and I could tell them anything. Since they were both doctors they bought me everything my heart desired and made sure I was happy all the time. And I was happy, I was free to go to my friends whenever I wanted, I could join every club I'd like -hence why I was in the glee club- I had my own car and the basement was entirely mine to use. Maybe I was _a little bit _spoiled. Just a little. That's why I owned them this vacation. They did so much for me that I just _had_ to do this for them.

And boy was I glad I did in the end.

"Mija, we're leaving in 20 minutes! Be ready!" My mom shouted from upstairs.

"Yes mom! I'm almost done," I shouted back with fake annoyance. I heard my mom laughing, she could see right through my every facade. It was amazing and I hoped I'd have that connection with my kids later too. I snorted -I actually _snorted_- at the ridiculous idea. _Kids_, yeah right.

Honestly the idea of kids made me nauseous, I mean, you had to clean up after everything they did. Couldn't they just sit silently on a chair and eat like a normal person? Apparently not.

After about 5 minutes I got upstairs to see my best friends talking to my parents. A huge smile made its way on my face when I saw them. See they were missing me already! And I was still here! For a moment there I thought they'd let me leave without saying anything. But honestly I knew they'd never let me go without as much as a _'bye'. _You know, not that I care.

"I knew you guys were already missing me," My cocky self came to the surface.

"Actually, we're here to say goodbye to your parents, we didn't know you'd be around as well." Quinn didn't mean that, it's just how we roll you see. We act like we don't care, but I know she loves me. I guess I kinda love her too or something, whatever.

"Funny Fabray." I walked over to give her a hug, but she ran to my dad yelling: "Mr. Lo!" and hugged him instead. I pretended I was on my way to Puck and hugged him. "Now make yourself useful and go get my bags downstairs." I laughed at him. He smiled at me and actually went to get it, when Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Nope, you lost your chance Fabray." I joked while struggling to get out of her grip.

In response she just hugged me closer and buried her head in my neck.

"Call me frequently," she said seriously.

Even though it's hard for me to stay serious for more then 5 seconds when I'm around these two, I managed to honestly say that I would.

...Then we started goofing around again.

I could go total bitch from zero to five seconds at school, but I was always nice when Puck or Quinn -or even better: _both_- were around.

That's why my parents loved them as their own children, I could be myself around them.

My parents are awesome.

Puck came back with my bags and threw it in the trunk.

"Too bad you're leaving us, I'd love to spend the entire summer at some beach with the two of you."

"You just want to see us goofing around in bikini's," Quinn said as she rolled her eyes.

"I saw you both goofing around in much less," Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

I looked over at my parents who were staring at us with raised eyebrows.

They knew exactly what Puck meant by that.

"That was only once and it was your idea!" I half-yelled, half-hissed at him.

Puck just laughed at my annoyance. "You're never gonna let that go are you?" I asked.

"Nope," He grinned widely, "don't pretend you didn't like it."

"Oh yeah, a threesome with my two best friends is exactly what I'd call 'fun'." I replied sarcastically. Honestly, it wasn't all that bad.

"So, we aren't good enough for you?" Quinn challenged with raised eyebrows.

I smiled smugly, "Do you remember why we did it in the first place?"

They were both silent, they knew. But as the bitch they knew and loved, I had to bring it up.

"'Cause you," I pointed at Puck, "wanted to get in Quinn's pants," I turned around to the blonde, "but she didn't trust you, 'cause you got her pregnant the first time, so I had to tag along."

Puck snorted, "Don't pretend you didn't like it, you had the biggest orgasm in the history of big orgasms."

Okay... Didn't see that one coming.

"It was obviously fake." I lied. So maybe it wasn't. _He _had very little to do with that.

Puck laughed as if I had just told him the best joke he'd ever heard.

"That was so not fake, I slept with a lot of girls, and I've heard a lot of fake ones, good ones and slightly better ones, but that was as real as it could be. Face it Santana, you came hard."

I didn't even make fun of the fact that Puck just stated that a lot of girls faked an orgasm with him, I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

They both smiled wildly knowing that they'd done a good job or something. Yeah whatever, I'm still Santana Lopez.

Good thing my parents went back inside to go get the keys and turn of lights and all that shit. Otherwise they'd have heard a lot more than they should have. But let's face it, they already had.

Apparently when you sleep with your best friends, you become a lot closer. Who knew?

"Mija," my mother interrupted when she came back outside, "you're not wearing that are you?"

Puck found that funny for whatever reason. I looked down at my outfit, "What's wrong with it?" I asked dumbfounded.

My mom raised her eyebrows giving me a 'are-you-serious?' look.

"Quinn, please go help Santana change, you clearly know more about appropriate clothing."

At first I thought my mom was kidding, but the serious look she gave me made it clear she wasn't joking.

So we went upstairs to change.

I honestly didn't know what was wrong with my shorts and tank top, but whatever made my mom happy, this was her vacation after all. See what an amazing daughter I am?

Quinn took some clothes out of my closet and threw them at me.

"Wear that," She instructed.

I kept looking at her while she furrowed her eyebrows silently asking me if I was going to change, or just stand there, staring.

"Are you going to turn around blondie?" I asked with one raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Lopez."

I froze, she was right, they were both never going to let it go. I expected it from Puck, but I thought Quinn was on my side.

She clearly wasn't.

So I started changing and she started talking.

Nothing weird about that.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You going all bitchy Santana on those poor employees?" She smiled. She was probably picturing me going all Lima Heights on a waiter 'cause he spilled a little of my water.

"I'm just going to be myself."

"What version of yourself?" I knew exactly what she meant by that. I didn't have the answer though.

"That depends on the hotel, my mood, the time of day and the level of alcohol on my blood." I shrugged, so I tended to get a little emotional when I got drunk. No big deal.

She laughed loudly while I finished changing and walked past her to go back outside.

I got about halfway when I felt her hand around my wrist effectively stopping me. I turned around and instantly felt her lips on mine. Okay so I wasn't quite honest earlier, it was once with Puck. With Quinn it became an occasional event. We made out lots of times. I don't know why though, it's just how we roll. I guess it's some sort of way to tell each other that we care, since we never really say so.

So I kissed her back.

"Santana!" My mom yelled from outside.

I rolled my eyes. That woman.

Quinn pulled away and hugged me instead.

"I'm going to miss you," she squeezed as hard as she could. "I can't believe you're leaving me here alone to deal with 'the puckasaurus'." She said with a roll of her eyes.

I laughed while descending the stairs. "I'm sorry Q, I'm sure you'll be fine though."

When we got outside my parents were already in the car, I hugged Puck goodbye and then Quinn again.

"Don't die in a car accident and stay out of jail," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, did they really think that bad of me?

"I love you too, Quinn," I replied sarcastically.

She just smiled and waved.

I got in the car and we drove off, I couldn't bear to look back.

And so the journey began.

**A/N2: So, should I continue this? If I should then Brittany and her friends will be introduced next chapter. Obviously I ship both Brittana and Quinntana. I don't know how this should end, but if anyone is going to read this then you get to decide. I have alternative endings. Once I know who's going to be endgame I'll change the characters.**

**Thank you for reading and all mistakes are mine. (:**

**~~ BrittanaTeam**


	2. Meeting Brittany

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive. Still don't know who will be endgame. This doesn't take away that there shall be Brittana and Quinntana romance though, 'cause then I'd have to rewrite everything and I already have quite a bit. But it'll be more like a mix of both until Santana figures out what she wants. And until I figure out what you guys want :D**

**Vskskkd: Lol, random name. You were actually completely right. :p Don't know if it'll be for this chapter yet, though.**

**Thank you for reading and taking the time to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I make profit of the show in any way. I just use the cast as my puppets for my own amusement in this story.**

**All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.**

**On with the story!**

Why did we have to go by car? Why?

It took forever! I was getting tired of this trip already.

I looked at my watch, we were driving for 10 minutes. Oh...

So I took my iPod out of my pocket, played the fist song I saw, enabled shuffle and closed my eyes.

"Santana! Santana!" I didn't hear my mom yelling until she took my shoulders in her hands and shook me back and forth.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled as I opened my eyes.

My mother sighed, "We're here."

Oh, right. We were in the car on the way to the resort. Did I fell asleep? I never slept in the car.

When I looked out of the car window it was dark outside.

My dad went to check in. When he came back he handed me a key. "Room 573."

"I get my own room?" I smiled excitedly.

"We figured you wouldn't want to share a room with two old people." My dad smirked.

"You're damn right I wouldn't!" I joked which caused them both to roll their eyes.

While I headed for the elevator to go check out my room, my parents left their bags in some sort of guarded closet to go check out the lobby.

'Cause the first thing you do when you arrive in an awesome overly huge resort is checking out the freaking lobby. I mentally rolled my eyes at my parents.

When I stepped into the elevator my eyes met beautiful blue ones, they belonged to an even more beautiful blonde.

She smiled at me, but I just stood there, frozen in my spot.

"You gonna come in or what?" she laughed.

Her voice was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.

Why was I even thinking that? Get your shit together Lopez.

I stepped into the elevator and turned around, facing the door.

When I turned to press the button for the first floor I noticed it was already blue.

Oh great, Blondie was on the same floor as me.

We couldn't reach the fifth floor fast enough as far as I was concerned.

When the elevator made the dinging sound I stumbled to get out as quickly as I could, but fell over my own feet and hit the ground. Face first.

I heard the blonde behind me trying to contain a chuckle behind me.

_Oh, aren't you the nice kind?_

Then she suddenly stood in front of me and reached out her hand for me to take.

As if I didn't already have enough on my mind, my phone rang.

The blonde picked up the phone that had fallen out of my pocket and handed it over to me -still laying on the ground- but not before looking at the screen and frowning.

_So you're also nosey?_

I took the phone and looked at the caller ID.

_'The love of my life. (Quinn)'_

God, did she change that again? I thought, not even noticing the changed ring tone.

We really have to stop this prank habit. I still couldn't contain a smile. It was tiny though. You don't think I'd ever look like a lovesick teenage boy, would you? Just to be clear: I didn't. Anyone who claims different has sand in their eyes.

I pressed the green button and held the phone beside my ear.

"Quinn, you really have to stop changing your ID in my phone." I said, not even bothering to properly greet her.

"I'm glad you like it." I could practically hear her smirk.

Still I had to laugh at how good she knew me.

"Are you still not there yet?" She continued.

"Oh, Uh- I am, sorry I didn't call, I kind of fell out of the elevator," My cheeks reddened, "I wanted to call you as soon as I got to my room. I got my own room, how sweet is that?"

"Yeah, your parents told me they would get you your own. Now go unpack, I'll call you later." _Typical, they tell her more than their own daughter._

We said our goodbyes and then I hung up.

I noticed the blonde still standing there, then I started thinking about the awkwardness of the situation.

I just fell out of an elevator, then took a phone call while I was still laying on the floor while a blonde girl I haven't even spoken a word to stood beside me. Probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

She reached out her hand again and this time I gladly took it and stood up.

"Over-worried girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh, no- she's- she's not my girlfriend," I laughed.

She smiled and stuck out her hand again, "I'm Brittany."

"Santana," I shrugged, faking to be uninterested, 'cause honestly, the blonde sort of intrigued me.

"I couldn't help overhearing the phone call you had in front of me just two minutes ago, but I have to say I think it's indeed awesome that you have your own room."

I smiled. Yeah, it was awesome. I'm awesome. Or well, my parents. Whatever. "You don't?"

"Oh no, I'm here with my five best friends, it was cheaper if me and the two other girls shared a room and the guys shared one." She shrugged indifferently. _She was so jealous that I have my own room._

"Oh." Was the best reply I could manage. What does one answer to that?

"You should meet them sometime. We could all hang out." She mentioned casually.

Urm, when did we become friends? Ugh, whatever, it's better to make some friends than to spend the entire vacation with my folks. Even though I'd rather just call Quinn the entire day to tease her about how awesome it is here. And Puck, maybe -just maybe- I'd give him a short call to. Don't want to waste my minutes.

"Sure." I tried to grab all my bags at once, but there were to many. How did I get all of them in the elevator at once? Mysteries of the universe.

"Let me help you with that."

She grabbed two bags before I could protest and followed me to my room.

I froze when I opened the door.

Yeah sure, my parents were rich and I might be a little spoiled and all that, but the last thing I'd expected was to open the door to a suite. All for myself. They probably wanted me to spend the holidays in class. Maybe I should go on vacation with my parents more often.

But seriously, who needs a suite when you're going to be alone all the time?

I looked at the blonde behind me and smirked at the sight. She stood there with her eyes wide and jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Wow," Was all she managed to say. Only to resume staring at the room open-mouthed.

"Yeah," I smiled, "now pick up your jaw and come inside."

The blonde lightly shook her head at me and stumbled inside. She was really sweet.

She helped me unpack my stuff and we ended up talking for hours.

She was actually pretty cool, it had nothing to do with how hot she was.

_No, not at all. _Shut up brain!

We actually had a lot in common. Aside from the joined traits I also learned that she had a huge ball of fur at home which she referred to as 'Lord Tubbington' and that she was a dancer. That explained the legs that seemed to go on for ages.

It was 2 am when we were done talking and she somehow ended up staying the night. Well the bed was certainly big enough. I don't usually make friends this fast. Seriously, how did she end up staying here after knowing her for less than 5 hours? It must be my natural charm.

I woke up at the sight of a beautiful blonde next to me. I knew her for less than a day and she already made me feel safe. We were going to be great friends. That was for sure.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me, oh that smile, but I couldn't think about her like that. I'd only known her for a couple of hours for god's sake!

"I better go tell my friends I'm still alive," She chuckled, "Oh, you should come with me, I want you to meet them."

"Brittany, I barely know you. You could be a serial killer for all I know and you want me to meet your friends?" Her face fell a little at that.

"Relax, I'm not asking you to meet the parents. Even though I'd love to meet yours. But you let me stay in your suite, in your _bed_. If I wanted to kill you, I had plenty of chance." _Is it just me, or did that come out a little wrong?_

"I'll walk you back to your room, then I'll see them."

All Brittany did was smile, ever so sweetly. So after we both got dressed (Brittany lent shorts and a tank top to sleep in the night before) we walked to her room, which was really just 7 steps further down the hall. No, seriously.

We reached her door and I instantly felt my stomach turn around. Why did it turn around? It were just her friends. God, Lopez get a grip! _But what if they don't like me? _Who cares! I really had to stop this inner battle thing. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself again.

She knocked on the door and it opened immediately, revealing a girl with dark skin and obvious diva attitude. I could tell just by how she opened the door.

"Hey girl, I didn't know you planned on coming back?" she said sarcastically.

I saw Brittany rolling her eyes at the dramatic diva. "I'm sorry Mercedes, I spent the night at Santana's suite." She beamed at the word 'suite'.

The girl apparently named Mercedes raised her eyebrows at me.

"Not like that Mercedes, you don't trust any girl with me, do you?"

"Nope, boys neither by the way." She smirked.

Brittany dragged me inside before I could turn around to return to my own room.

There were 4 pairs of eyes sitting in front of me. (since Mercedes was still behind me.)

They were all so very different, there was this hobbit girl with huge man-hands, and a guy whose mouth was way to big for his face. Next to him was an Asian guy who actually looked kind of nice -well they all sort of did- and last and certainly least there was a guy who was _way _too tall for his own good.

Brittany introduced me to all of them. Apparently the big mouthed boy was dating the diva girl and the weird tall guy was dating man-hands.

The Asian guy was shooting me death glares. If looks could kill...

I had to ask man-hands later, she looked like she'd know such things. I kind of forgot her name, but she seemed nice.

We had a nice chat until my phone ruined it all ringing loudly.

It was my mom telling me I had to go downstairs to have breakfast with her and dad.

I asked man-hands if I could ask her something in private which earned me five confused looks and a jealous one. I don't have to mention who the jealous one came from, right?

"What's up Santana?" The hobbit asked me as soon as we were outside.

"What's up with Matt?" I cut straight to the point.

"Matt? Do you mean Mike?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Your little group of friends seems really nice, but he's practically killing me with the death glares."

"Oh, Mike probably isn't really happy with Brittany staying over at random people's rooms." She shrugged, "We all know Britt is gay, but he thinks he can straighten her out."

I froze, Brittany was gay. Okay, that was some new information. Not that it mattered, or would change anything.

"She's gay?" I asked, you to confirm I heard right.

"Yes, gayer than a unicorn darting around beneath a rainbow on pride, but he's like in love with her or something." She tried to sound casual.

I didn't know what to reply so I just nodded and made my way downstairs as soon as she reentered the room.

I needed Quinn.


	3. Adding Quinn

**A/N: Not much to say this time. Except that I'm really tired so I'll probably make some mistakes, I'll reread it 4 times, but some will probably escape my gaze anyway.**

**Boringsiot: Since I can't PM you, thank you for taking the time to review (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did: Brittany or Santana would've sung _Everytime_ 'cause that's like my favorite Britney song ever.**

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," my father greeted me way too excited.

"Hi dad, mom," I replied bored.

We chatted and ate and chatted some more, before a blonde girl I got to know pretty well last night approached me and a head popped up next to mine.

"Hi," Brittany greeted me, even though I saw her less than an hour ago.

"Hi," I smiled sweetly at her.

My parents exchanged confused glances. _Yeah, that's right, your awesome daughter already made friends on the first night here. How amazing is that?_

"You wanna come to the pool with me?" She asked in that bubbly way of her, as if we've been friends forever.

"I don't want to steal you away from your friends whose names I already forgot." I smiled at her. I honestly didn't want to ruin her vacation, she came here to spend time with her friends. It just caused her to chuckle and with that my smile grew even wider.

"Well," she started, "actually they're going to the park or something, but I'm more up for something involving water." she continued, her eyes pleading.

"Don't you think we'd better go to the beach?" I suggested. Her adorable smile grew so big it almost showed all of her teeth. -No, not that weird forced way you see those kids do in commercials-

I looked over at my parents, pleading with my eyes for them to say that I could go.

My father laughed his roaring laugh, "Santana, you're 17, you don't have to ask me to go do something with a friend, it's you vacation too. Go have fun!" Yupp, still awesome parents.

"Go change." I smiled at her.

She gave me a look that screamed: 'one-step-ahead-of-you' and pulled her shirt over her shoulder to show me the strap of her bikini top.

"Okaaaay," I dragged out, "then I'll go change. Come on."

She followed me to my room and waited for me on my bed while I quickly changed. After two minutes I stood back in front of her, smiling widely, "Let's go." I 'borrowed' my dad's car -good thing I knew where he kept his keys, and yes, I had a spare key to access their room- and drove off to the beach. It wasn't that far though. But I'm Santana Lopez. I don't walk. No, I never walk.

It wasn't too crowded at the beach which was nice. I didn't like a big crowd. Now I stop to think about it, there's a lot I don't like. She dropped all of our stuff at some random spot and lay down in the sand beside it.

"Britt, don't just lay on the sand, we have towels for that."

She smirked at me while I took the towels and unfolded them. When I was about to sit down, she undressed so she was in bikini only and started walking towards the water. I just watched her leave, until Brittany turned around and motioned for me to follow. I hesitated for a second, but quickly took off my t-shirt and jean shorts and followed the blonde.

When I was at arms-reach she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me the rest of the way towards the water. The sand was hot beneath my feet and I was relieved when I felt the cool water against my legs. I felt a splash against my face and turned to see Brittany chuckling beside me.

"Oh, now it's on Pierce!" I yelled at her while she ran away. As fast as one could run in water.

I followed her as fast as I could -thank you years of cheerios practice- and quickly caught up with her. I still don't know how I managed to out run her, with those long dancer legs of hers. Anyway, I put my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She squeaked, knowing all too well what I was going to do. Since she already knew, there was no point in re-considering the idea, now was there? So I just dropped her in the water. She dragged herself out of the water after spitting out the sea-water dramatically and lay down on the beach, not to far from the sea.

She didn't make a move to get back up, so I just went to lay behind her and we stared at the blue sky for a few moments.

We stayed on the beach almost the entire day, just making fools of ourselves. To outsiders we must've looked like a couple of immature 4-year olds, but we had lots of fun, so it didn't matter.

When we were exhausted we packed all of our stuff and went back to the resort.

We arrived just in time for dinner. She even asked me if I wanted to eat dinner with her and her group of friends, but I friendly declined. There actually is such a thing as moving _too _fast in a friendship.

Not much after I got to my room my phone rang. I noticed the changed ring tone for the fist time.

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you_

_Just you_

I pressed the green button after checking the caller ID, even though I could've guessed who it was.

"Seriously Fabray? You even changed my ring tone?" We seriously need to work on our greetings.

"Only for me," She exclaimed proudly, "I know you love it." She added lofty. Then she turned serious again. Yes, we can be serious.

"It already sucks without you here, San. Artie doesn't stop hitting on me, Artie for fucks sake! And Puck is not here to go all bad ass on his ass. I can't spend my summer like this." Okay, so maybe the first part wasn't exactly what she said, but that's how I remember it. Sue me.

"So why don't you come here for a couple of days? Actually I could use my best friend here to do some bad ass stuff with me. Besides, it sucks you don't have a real vacation. Your mom owns you." Okay, that was a low blow, it sucked that her parents were in no state to go on vacation. Something about family issues, but that didn't have to mean Quinn couldn't go on vacation either. It wasn't weird at all that I asked my best friend -with who I may or may not occasionally sleep with- to come visit me on vacation after only two days.

I didn't even need to see her face to see the wide smile on it.

"Are you sure, do you even have room for me?" She asked, trying to sound uncertain, but I knew she already had her mind set on coming.

"Q, I have a suite for myself. It gets lonely, I need someone to share it with, you know."

"Be there ASAP," She said excitedly and with that she ended our call. I quickly send my parents a text, letting them know Quinn was coming over. Of course they were cool with it.

I went to lay on my bed, to get some rest before my best friend arrived, and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up by the ringing of my phone a couple of hours later. Okay so maybe it was a lot later. I have really bad notion of time when I'm asleep.

"Hey Q, you here yet?"

"Yeah, well almost, wait for me in the lobby?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure Q." I went downstairs to the lobby and waited until a familiar head of blonde hair opened the doors.

"Q!" I yelled a little to loudly before running towards her with my arms open. I'm sure we looked like two people right out of some sappy movie that I hated to watch.

I only know these things happen in them because Quinn forces me to watch them with her. Got to love your best friends. She returned the hug and looked around to see if anyone was in eye-sight. But the lobby was abandoned except for me and my best friend.

After having made sure that we were alone, she leaned in and kissed me firmly on the lips, letting me know that she missed me just as much as I had missed her. Yupp, after just two days. There's a word for that you know. Pathetic.

But could you blame me? We've been doing everything together since kindergarten, I don't know what it's like to spend time away from her. When she pulled away we just stood there smiling at each other.

How was I supposed to know Brittany was watching us from behind the corner of a wall. That's just creepy if you ask me.

"Let's go get your bags upstairs, you wanna explore the resort? I know it's late but it's really awesome and big and-" I started before she cut me off.

"You missed me." She stated. I furrowed my eyebrows, of course I did.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure she knew how ridiculous I found that statement because honestly, it was obvious.

"And I missed you." She continued in the same fashion.

"Yes?" I repeated, now knowing all too well where this was heading.

"Then you know what happens next," She smirked, damn that smirk, "we have plenty of time to explore the resort tomorrow." After she winked at me she entered the elevator. I gulped before following her. She knew how much I love this side of her.

Unknown to me at that moment, Brittany took the stairs to our floor, set on not missing a thing. Stalker much? Okay, maybe it was kind of cute in some weird, crazy way.

Quinn and I exited the elevator, trying to act calmly which was proven impossible with so much sexual tension it could fill the entire hotel. In front of my door, while I was fumbling with my keys, she started kissing up my neck. When I finally got the damn thing to unlock, she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me properly.

"Quinn-" I tried to say in between kisses, "Quinn, we-" Knowing all too well what I was about to say she mumbled a _'room' _against my lips before kissing me again. I have no idea how she managed to keep up with the kissing and open the door all in once, but she managed and I couldn't complain.

Sometimes I wonder why we still do this stuff, but I try not to think about it too much, because honestly I kind of like it. Like, a lot. Not that I'd ever tell Quinn, that's just not how we work. How do we work? We're just friends with benefits I guess. It's not like we're in love with each other or anything. -Or so I thought- And when one of us has a boyfriend, it's not considered cheating for that very reason. It's just friends talking with their tongues super close. At least that's what I keep telling myself all the time.

And that's why hours later I find myself pressed up against her sleeping body with my arm draped over her side. It's so familiar and I totally like it, having my best friend here. Sometimes I wonder what my parents think, when we disappear in my room for hours and come down again, all sweaty and hungry.

Good thing I have my own hotel room and my parents think Quinn will arrive in the morning. Would they be suspicious of Quinn stayed with me? Their room is like, next to mine, could they hear us? I gulped at that thought, that'd be kind of awkward.

Well, at least they know we're really close, maybe they think we watch porn... together.

Wait, would that be any less awkward?

After getting rid of all those thoughts I tried to set my mind at peace and get some sleep. Successfully.

**A/N: So Quinn came! Yaaaay. I know it's soon to have her over after two days, but I need her for my story (: Obviously, if this is going to be Quinntana. For now it's still both. Just to be clear: there will not be a threesome relationship in any way. **

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	4. Awesome Parents Stay Awesome

**A/N: thank you for reviewing and following this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, Finn wouldn't be the hero all the time.**

I woke up at the sight of Quinn propped up on her elbow, staring at me. "Stalker," I smile at her. She rolls her eyes. "I didn't quite say 'hi' yet," she blushed.

"Hi," I chuckle.

"Hi," she laughs back at me.

"So, you wanna go grab some breakfast and go to the beach or pool after?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Sure, we can catch up after breakfast then," she replied.

"I think we caught up pretty well last night," I dragged out with a smile. It made her blush. I love how she can be so dominant and aggressive in action, but the second I start to talk about it, she turns into a blushing, fumbling little girl. It's kinda adorable.

She playfully slapped my shoulder and got out of the bed, "Shotgun the bathroom!" she yells before disappearing through the door that leads to the bathroom.

"Seriously, you just got here and you're already calling dibs on _my _bathroom?" I yell back playfully. I hear a muffled chuckle from the bathroom and fall back in a light sleep.

I was woken up the second time by a weight pressing down on my stomach. "Hey sleepyhead, go get dressed, I'm hungry." It became more clear to me how much softer she spoke the entire time, but I didn't make too much out of it.

I went through the same door she went through before and got dressed in a matter of seconds. We talk all the way while walking downstairs and I get in on all the Lima news. -which isn't much, 'cause you know, it's Lima.

I don't have a lot to tell her, just that I missed her and Puck and that I wished I brought my MacBook so we could Skype.

We join my parents at the table they picked out and their faces light up when they spot Quinn beside me.

"Quinn!" My parents said in unison.

"Hey Mr. Lo, Mrs. Lo," She happily greeted my parents.

"So good to see you," My dad smiled. "Hello," I interjected, "daughter right here." I waved my arms dramatically above my head. My dad just ignored me, "We didn't know you already arrived," He turned to me with a smirk, obviously indicating that he did know.

My eyes filled with fear, sure my parents were awesome and stuff like that, but they didn't know their daughter had been sleeping with her best friend in -well, in like forever. And there was no way they knew unless they'd heard us.

Brittany walked by just as my father continued. "Okay, we're not gonna lie, we did know. Can you girls be a little bit more quiet next time? I mean, we were just next door, at least at home we were downstairs, the sounds were a little more muffled then." Quinn and my face reddened at the exact same time. How long had they known exactly?

"I- Uhm, we- I mean- well, we- I-" I stumbled over my words. What does one reply to that?

"Oh come on Mija," My mom cut me off, "It's not like you've been very discrete or anything, what did you expect us to think when you both came into the kitchen after hours of muffled noises, all sweaty and out of breath asking for a snack?"

Okaaay, didn't see that one coming, they know there are people around, right? It wasn't until then that I found the courage to look up, just to see Brittany still standing there.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez," Quinn said obviously ashamed.

"For what exactly, dear? And what's up with the _'Mrs. Lopez' _? You know I don't like that." She smiled a smile that was almost too sweet for the situation.

"You guys don't mind?" I choke out.

"No, why?" My mother asks, genuinely confused.

"Even if I tell you guys that we're not together?" I ask, 'cause I know how much my parents like sincerity.

"Yet." My father finishes my sentence that was actually already finished. I wait for Quinn to say something like: _'No, we're both straight' _or _'That's not gonna happen' _but she doesn't. So I stay quiet as well.

When I look up Brittany is gone. I settle on talking to her later.

I practically drag Quinn out to the pool because it's too damn hot to stay outside in the sun. Turns out the water is hot as well. _Thank you sun._

After two hours of splashing each other, breathing contests and actually swimming a bit too, Quinn and I decide to lay beside the pool. We're dry in a matter of seconds, but stay in that position to talk about how amazing the resort is. Afterwards we go to the game room and play some COD on the PS3 like we used to at home. As usual I kick her ass, but she's getting there.

After two games I catch Brittany walking by out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Britt." I wave at her.

"Oh, hey San." She smiles at me. "Who's this?" she turns to Quinn.

"This is Quinn, my bestie."

"My bestie." Quinn confirmed.

"My _best _friend." I end our usual introduction with a high pitched '_best'. _Brittany smiled, "The love of your life."

My eyebrows knit together indicating I had no clue what she means. I can feel Quinn freeze beside me.

"Your phone?" She replies as if that was supposed to make it any clearer, "the day I met you she called you and your phone said, _'the love of my life (Quinn)'_" I start laughing in realization. "Oh, I have to tell you, that was very mature of you," I say when I've turned to face Quinn.

She smiles her big, fake smile at me, "Why thank you Santroll."

"You're the one that keeps trolling me here, Quinnie." She hates that nickname. And for that very reason, I love it.

"So, who's your friend?" Quinn asks me curiously.

"Oh, this is Brittany," I smile at the taller blonde.

"Brittany, I've heard so much about you!" Quinn exclaims excitedly, I furrow my eyebrows 'cause I haven't really mentioned her. I was busy doing... stuff.

"Really?" Brittany asks my best friend with her bright smile and an adorable shine in her eyes. Too bad I knew my best friend was going to ruin that adorable look right now.

"No." Quinn deadpanned.

I roll my eyes at my best friend's answer. "Sorry, she's just like that." I apologize to Brittany who just smiles in return. Quinn fakes to be hurt by putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Well, I have to go now, I'll leave you two love birds alone," she teases before walking away.

"What was that about?" Quinn asks me, referring to the nickname.

"That's what you get for changing your ID in my phone." I smirk at her.

It was a couple of days later when I find myself walking over to Brittany's room since Quinn is in my -our room sleeping. She was kinda tired after... She was just tired. When I reach her door I hear her yell at Mercedes in a language I don't understand.

"Mercedes, je hebt jouw natte handdoek op mijn favorite trui gelegd! Mijn trui is kletsnat! Don't you think before you do something? Als de rollen omgekeerd zouden zijn, zou je er nooit over ophouden!" It was weird to hear Brittany yell like that.

"I didn't understand half of what you just said, what did I do wrong?"

"You threw your wet towel on my favorite hoodie, Mercedes. It's soaking wet." Brittany sighed at the other side of the door.

"Ow," That one syllable ended their conversation before I knocked on the door.

Mercedes opened the door and raised her eyebrows in suprise.

"What was that all about?" I ask genuinely confused.

"When she gets 'mad' she starts yelling in Dutch, so I don't understand what she's saying, but sometimes it's better I don't." She finger quotes _'mad' _and continued when she saw my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "She's never really mad."

"Oh, so anyway, you gonna let me in?"

Mercedes stepped aside so I could enter the hotel room. Brittany was seated with her dead in her hands. It was obvious that the hoodie wasn't the only reason she was so down. I mean, come on, it'll dry.

"Hey Britt-Britt," I smiled widely at her. She perked up and a smile that reached her eyes was plastered on her face when she heard the nickname.

"Hey," she replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"So," I started, "you wanna go grab dinner or something?" She shot up from her seat after the word dinner, grabbed my hand and dragged me outside.

"Wow, do they let you starve in here or what?" I joked lightheartedly.

"Mercedes is driving me crazy, I love the girl and all, but being together 24/7 is just too much for us. I needed to get out of there, so thanks for saving me." She smiled and winked at me.

I bowed mockingly and smiled widely. I hadn't talked to her the last couple of days and I kinda missed her sillyness.

"My pleasure, milady." She slapped my shoulder playfully.

Once we got downstairs she stopped dead in her tracks which caused me to almost bump into her. "What about Quinn? Oh my God, we just totally forgot about your girlfriend." Her eyes grew wide at the thought.

"First of all," I listed off, "She's still _not _my girlfriend, second: we didn't forget about her, she's sleeping, third: I'm grabbing dinner with _you_, she's a big girl, she can feed herself."

"Oh, I thought- Well- I heard your parents and- I, I was-" I felt my cheeks redden at the thought of her overhearing the conversation me and Quinn shared with my parents. Sure, I saw her standing there, but I didn't expect her to hear what was said. Which was stupid because she was standing less than two feet away.

"Never mind," I smiled my sweetest smile at her to make sure she knew it was okay to assume that, "let's go get something to eat."

Dinner ended up to be amazing, Brittany kept on talking about her cat and her unicorn hoodie that Mercedes almost ruined. She also filled me in on the things I missed out on because I didn't go out with her and her friends. I found out more things we have in common and she kept on smiling so very sweetly at me. What seemed like minutes turned into hours and soon enough it was getting pretty late. We were lucky the dining room of the hotel didn't have a closing time, so we could stay and talk as long as we wanted to. And even though I could see my parents from where I was seated, and I was sure they could see me as well, they were nice enough to leave us alone and not come and embarrass me.

Brittany laughed at almost everything I said -which were mostly memories I made with my two best friends- she was just great company. But I already knew that.

Afterwards I found myself in front of her hotel room door. I was unbelievable how silent it was in there, what with her friends being so very, very loud. Especially that Rachel chick, which apparently is man-hands' name. Pshhh, I knew that.

"So, I had a lot of fun," I said while smiling widely to break the silence and silence, y'know, it was completely true.

"Yeah, me too," she replied without missing a beat.

Before I could respond to that she was leaning in and pecked my cheek sweetly. I was smiling so brightly that I thought my jaw was going to break. Before I left I had to know why her room was so silent though. Damn you curiousness.

"Why does you room sound like someone just killed everyone in there?" I asked.

"The girls are out with their boyfriends and Mike is off somewhere, leaving me alone, so thanks for going to dinner with me." She smiled.

"My pleasure," I smiled genuinely at her, "so, you're alone now?" I asked 'cause I feel kinda really sorry for her. What kind of friends go on a vacation with you, just to leave you all by yourself?

"Yeah," She replied with her eyes locked on the ground while she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't have anything to do," I shot back a little more flirtatiously that necessary.

Her eyes shot up and locked with mine. Her smile changed into a smirk, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the hotel room.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked excitedly while jumping on her bed.

"Sounds fun," I answer while slowly walking over to the bed, not sure where I should sit. She motioned for me to sit on the bed next to her and pressed play after putting in a movie.

During the entire movie she kept throwing glances at me, trying to be subtle, but I caught it every time. Somewhere in the middle of some Disney-movie that I wasn't paying that much attention to, she stared at me for a longer time.

"What?" I asked, turning to face her with a smile on my face.

"Nothing," She replied innocently before redirecting her attention to the TV. I kept staring et her though, and knitted my eyebrows together. After several minutes I turned back towards the TV as well and I felt her snuggle into my side. I couldn't help the huge grin that crept up my face.

She stared at me again, even longer this time and when I turned my head to face her, our faces were inches apart. I caught her glancing at my lips for a second before she redirected her eyes to mine. I didn't need to be Edward Cullen to know what she was thinking. That was a good thing by the way, because I don't want to sparkle in the sunlight. Her intentions became even clearer when she slowly leaned in. I didn't stop her, I just waited. A clever man once told me that when you didn't know what to do, you should just wait and see.

Okay so it was my dad and it was two weeks ago, but that so not the point.

She glanced up at my eyes one more time before closing hers and removing the totally unnecessary gap between us. Her lips felt soft against my own and it might have been the best thing I'd ever experienced. _You're straight Santana, straight. Kissing girls is not going to change that, right? Right._

**A/N: Sorry Quinntana fans, that had to happen in favor of the story. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, though. So if you have time, let me know what you think?**

**Thank you so much for reading.**


	5. Confessions

**A/N: So... This is awkward. Took me a long time, I'm pretty sure no one is even reading this anymore, but hey whatever. This is picking up right where the previous chapter left off. **

My thoughts got interrupted when I felt her tongue against my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. Of course I gladly accepted.

She kissed better than anyone I'd ever kissed, except maybe Quinn, but that's nearly impossible. Still Quinn doesn't have to know that. It's so not straight.

When we broke apart we didn't do anything but smile shyly at each other.

After a couple of minutes my cheeks even started to hurt, so I chose to break the silence with the first thing that came to mind.

"So I heard you speak some Dutch?" I tease, because I'm pretty sure she's fluent.

"Yeah." She replied while her cheeks reddened.

"Can't wait to hear more of that someday," I blurted out before I could control myself.

Her smile grew impossibly big at that so I guess it didn't come out as weird as I expected it to. Then I remembered that Quinn was probably looking for me if she'd woken up already and with that I decided it was time to leave.

"I should probably go check on Quinn," I couldn't help the twinge of sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, you probably should."

I didn't move yet, though. I just leaned in and pecked her lips again. Then she did the same. After a few innocent pecks I got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

When I was about to open it I felt her fingers around my wrist, I turned around to see her standing close to me.

I grinned and cupped her cheek with my left hand which made her smile. I brought her face even closer to mine, I had no idea what this meant, but I wanted to kiss her again so badly.

When our lips finally met for the sixth time that day I almost forgot I was about to leave.

When she deepened the kiss I couldn't help but smile against her lips and she must have noticed, 'cause she smiled too.

When she pulled away -way too soon in my opinion- and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes I couldn't find a glimpse of hesitation or even regret in them, only pure honesty.

I turned around and left for real this time.

But not without glancing back at her door over my shoulder several time.

Quinn was lying on our bed staring at her iPhone when I walked in.

"Missing home already?" I teased when she didn't look up.

Her eyes snapped up to mine and I could read the worry in them. That's a first.

"I called you four times and texted you like twenty messages!" The blonde all but yelled, "I was worried sick about you." She added in a soft and protective voice.

"I was grabbing dinner with Brittany." I replied casually. Why was she worrying so much? That's not how we work, we care, but it's not like we say that out loud. I know she loves me, I'm her best friend and she's mine, but we don't say that either. That's just how we roll.

I'm getting the feeling that something has changed lately.

I can't put my finger on it though.

She isn't supposed to be worried when I disappear for a couple of hours. Hell, one I disappeared for three days because I was fighting with my parents and she didn't even call once.

Maybe it's because we're not back home in Lima. She's probably just worried that I'll get lost. It's the only logical reason, right? Right.

"You could have left a note or something." She replied frowning.

"A note? Who are you, my mother?" I asked unbelievingly.

So maybe that's wasn't the right response, but she's not one of my parents and she's acting as if she's _both_.

She's not supposed to act this way, I have to know what has changed, but that would be a serious conversation, but that's not how we roll either.

But as a good -curious- friend I felt obligated to ask anyway.

"What's going on?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"I told you, you disapp-"

I cut her off because she knew that wasn't what I was talking about.

"No, not that. What's going on? Something has changed and I don't even know what or what has happened to make it change."

She was silent after that, which only confirmed that something was definitely wrong.

So we had to do something we didn't do often: we had to have a honest and serious conversation about this. I was scared to be honest. But I never said that.

So how does one start a serious conversation?

"You can tell me, whatever it is." I prompted, trying to encourage her, while approaching the bed so I could sit next to her.

She still didn't say anything, though. Yet, I could see the gears turning in her head, she was obviously trying to form a normal sentence that would explain this all.

"I- I don't know what to say," She suddenly blurted out.

I put a reassuring hand on her knee to let her know it was okay.

"What about the truth? What's wrong Quinn? I'm your best friend, you can tell," I tried again, "I really want to know what's different between us."

"Feelings." She whispered I almost didn't catch it, but I had to be sure I heard right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Didn't quite catch it."

After a couple of seconds she looked me dead in the eyes and I couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you."

And then everything fell into place: the worrying, the sweet stuff she said to me last night while I normally don't talk during, the subtle touches.

She didn't look away, I guess she wanted to read the reaction off of my face when it changed to understanding.

"You _think_? How long have you been feeling like this?" I asked in a low, soft voice.

"A couple of months." Her voice was barely audible now.

I gulped at that, not because she had been in love with me for months, but because I was to clueless to notice. I guess I had my head stuck too far up my ass.

I didn't say anything, but she didn't seem to care, because she closed her eyes, leaned in and captured my lips with her own.

Now I knew what was different it was even more clear.

It wasn't emotionless like it used to be, this time it was passionate, it was clear that this wasn't just for fun anymore. It felt like when I kissed...

Brittany.

God, what am I going to do?

I couldn't turn Quinn down, not after her confession, so I just went with it, hoping I wouldn't regret it in the morning, since it was clear this was going to go a lot further than just kissing.

I sure felt like a slut right now.

**A/N: Don't know if this is a lot shorter than other chapters, but I have to get back into the flow of thing. R&R! :)**


	6. Dilemmas

**A/N: Santana is going to be a bitch for a while longer, but she has to be for my story. The love-triangle hasn't come to an end yet. I'm sorry, I like it too much. But once again, I'll try not to hurt anyone. I might have an idea who will be endgame, but until I'm 100% sure this stays under the Santana tag.**

**To the guest reviewer: now that would be a plot twist! Probably not going to happen though, but you sure made me laugh :p**

**To boringsiot: As mentioned above, I'm pretty sure who'll be endgame. I think you'll like it. Ok this gives away too much.**

**I'm also changing the summary because apparently it is too likely to the amazing Ahmanduhz's Summer Discoveries. Go read that story everyone! It's sooooo good. I promise this isn't like that though.**

I woke up to the sight of Quinn's beautiful face.

I hadn't even noticed I was holding her. I got out of the bed without waking her and silently got dressed.

When I got downstairs for breakfast I didn't join my parents, but I went to sit by Brittany who was all by herself.

"Hey, how was Quinn?" She greeted me.

She must have noticed the change of emotion on my face when she mentioned the blonde, 'cause she asked what was wrong.

"She told me she's in love with me," I stated barely over a whisper.

I don't know what made me tell Brittany.

It was probably 'cause I feel so safe when I'm with her, she doesn't put her walls up or hide anything.

Quinn does that, well, except for last night.

But that's probably 'cause I'm like that too.

"Oh," Brittany's face fell, "what did you say?"

I tried to remember what I had replied, when I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Nothing," I shrugged casually.

She didn't ask anything after that, we just made small talk about nothing in particular.

After about 20 minutes I told her I should probably go check on my parents since we haven't really talked in a while.

I left after giving her a warm smile.

Quinn joined us not long after I sat down.

She gave my parents a hug and a warm smile and made small talk with them while she just gave me a shy smile.

Which didn't go unnoticed by my parents.

I caught them giving each other a knowing smirk.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that.

Quinn and I went to the beach in the afternoon.

We didn't go in the water, we just worked on our tan.

She grabbed my hand out of nowhere and suddenly spoke up.

"You didn't really say anything yesterday," she stated out of the blue.

"I know," was all I said.

"What does this mean, exactly? Can you tell me _that_?" She asked carefully.

"I don't know Quinn, you're my best friend," I trailed off.

Did it have to mean anything? Did it mean anything with Brittany? Sure I felt a little giddy inside when I was with the taller blonde, but that was something I also experienced when I was with Quinn.

Quinn was my best friend, and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but how do you let your best friend down gently?

"But you won't ever love me like that," She finished for me.

I turned my head and saw the hurt in her eyes, I couldn't do this to her.

But I couldn't lead her on, could I?

I needed a moment to think it all over.

I was pretty sure I'd loose her as a friend if I'd turn her down, and things would be awkward.

So leading her on seemed like the best option at the moment.

I was _so _stupid.

So I leaned in and kissed her, she hesitated at first, but gave in after a moment.

"Wait, so you _do _love me?" she asked with a smile.

That wasn't to hard, 'cause I did love her, maybe not like that yet, but she didn't ask that, so lying wasn't as hard as I thought.

I just nodded, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, maybe I would even fall in love with her eventually, and if I didn't, I could still be the worst girlfriend ever, so she _had _to break up with me. _Okay, that wasn't nice Santana._

Besides, it's not like that much would change, we already kissed and slept together, so…

She gave me the most warm smile she ever gave me and sat up.

"So, does that make me your girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk that told me she already knew the answer.

But I decided to play along in her little game of I-don't-know-what's-gonna-happen-now.

"You tell me Fabray," I answered playfully while I sat up as well.

"Well, if it does, you better come up with something better than Fabray, sweetie."

Okay, didn't see that one coming, but if this relationship is going to be as teasingly as this, I might actually like it.

I just smirked as I went over nicknames in my head and decided to just settle with babe, since it's not as over-the-top as the others.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" she asked, with her undying smirk on her face.

"Sure can do," I answered her.

She put her arm around my waist when we walked trough the double doors of the hotel.

I couldn't help my thoughts from going all over the place.

_Having a girlfriend is so not straight. What's Brittany going to think?_

_Am I doing the right thing?_

As if she heard my thoughts Brittany stood in front of me, totally out of nowhere, like a ninja.

"Hey Santana, Santana's friend," Brittany nodded in Quinn's direction, pretending to not remember her name.

"Hey Britt-Britt," I smiled warmly at her

Please don't correct her, please don't correct her, please do-

"Girlfriend actually," Quinn had to correct her with her arm still around my waist.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, so I asked her if we could talk in private for a second.

"Does she think she's your girlfriend 'cause she told you she's in love with you?" Brittany asked me when we're barely out of ears reach.

"No, actually she asked me to be her girlfriend at the beach," I said in a small voice.

Her face fell when I said that.

"Does it matter?" I added.

"I kissed you Santana, and you kissed me back, was I supposed to think that was nothing?"

Well, that was honest. Didn't see that one coming.

"I couldn't hurt her feelings Britt, I don't want to loose my best friend."

"And I'm just some stranger, it doesn't matter if you hurt mine."

I was taken aback, how was I supposed to know she felt this way?

Tears started streaming down her pretty face so I grabbed her wrist and dragged her in some empty room in that looked like a stocking place.

"Britt, how was I supposed to know you felt this way?" I asked in the softest voice I had ever used.

She looked me straight in the eyes.

Those marvelous blue eyes aren't made to cry.

I lifted my hand and brushed the tears away with the back of my hand.

She leaned into my touch and opened her mouth to speak again.

"Do you love her?"

I didn't know what to reply, yes I love her, she's my best friend, but as a girlfriend? I honestly don't know. I might. I could easily, I mean look at her.

"She's my best friend," I shrugged.

"Let me put it this way, if she broke up with you, would you go after her?"

_No. Yes. Maybe. Okay probably._

"I don't know Brittany, I might." I replied honestly.

"And if I told you I was in love with you, would you date me 'cause you don't want to hurt my feelings, or 'cause you would want to, or wouldn't you date me at all?"

"I'd date you 'cause I'd want to." I told her without lifting my gaze from the floor.

"Then why are you with her instead of with me?"

There it was, the question I didn't have an answer to.

"She told me first."

_Lame answer, Lopez._

She quirked an eyebrow, clearly waiting for something better.

"I don't know Brittany, I didn't know you wanted to be with me, so when she asked me to be with her I didn't know what could go wrong. I'd break up with her, but I started this to not hurt her feelings and if I broke up with her now I'd hurt her even more."

"So you _do _want to be with me?" She asked me with hope written all over her face.

I had to be honest with her, so I slowly nodded. _Yes I did, God this was such a mess. And did I mention that it's not very straight?_

She wrapped her arms around me in bone crushing hug.

"So what do you wan to do now?" I asked scared of the answer.

"I don't know Santana, you're right, breaking up with her now would be too harsh. You should make her break up with you." The blonde in front of me smiled at her own idea.

"Have you looked at me?" I asked while looking up and down my body, "I'm smokin'. She's never gonna break up with me."

"Well, aren't you the modest one," she replied sarcastically, "just be the worst girlfriend ever."

"Let's do this."

I took Quinn out to dinner that night, and I was more than ready to get on with the plan.

Throughout the whole dinner I was mean, insulting, rude, and my answers were as curtly as I could make them.

When it was time to go I decided to top all of that.

I asked the waiter for the check and pretended to not have my wallet.

"Ow babe, I kind of forgot my money, I'm sorry."

It didn't work though.

"That's okay, sweetie, I'll pay," She smiled warmly at me, God, why did she have to be the best girlfriend ever?

And damn that smile, it lightens up the whole place here, there's no doubt my girl is the hottest piece of action in this joint.

And I'm busy breaking her heart, what am I doing?

She did mention it when we walked back to the resort though.

"Okay, spill, what's up?" It completely caught me off guard, she didn't even seem to care about my weirdness before.

"What do you mean?" I faked innocence.

"Oh cut the crap, Lopez! You've been weird the whole dinner!" She'd never yelled at me like this before. But before I could say something she continued.

"Do you even want this, Santana?"

Before I even thought about the question I heard myself saying yes.

I thought about the honesty behind it all, it did want it, I didn't need to think about it.

Sucks for Brittany I guess.

"I don't think you-" Before she could even finish that sentence, my lips were on hers, shutting her up.

She was hesitant at first, clearly still annoyed, and not done with the conversation.

But then her lips started moving in sync with mine, obviously she'd all forgotten about our previous conversation.

The following days our relationship went better than ever, even better than when we were just friends.

We went swimming almost every day, showing me her amazing body, even though it always just turned out in a heavy make-out session in the water.

It was pretty hot.

I didn't talk to Brittany, though. That was the downside of it all, I wanted to talk to her, but she saw us making out while trying to walk to our hotel room the night of our dinner.

I guess that's why she'd been avoiding me.

Then the day came that Quinn had to return home, after our longer-than-necessary goodbye kiss, she hopped into the cab and drove off.

When I returned to my room, I saw Brittany standing in front of it.

I froze for a moment, before regaining control over my body, and walking straight towards her, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry I avoided you," She blurted out.

"Hello to you too," I joked, trying to ease the tension.

"Can we talk inside?" She asked, her gaze never meeting mine.

I opened the door and motioned for her to step in.

"So, why did you do it?" I asked, replying to her first statement.

"I saw you and Quinn all lovey dovey and got jealous," She replied in all honesty. "Do you like her?" She added.

"I do," I stated, I could better be honest now.

Her face slightly fell, even though she tried not to show it.

"Do you like me?" She asked, I could she the hope shimmer in her eyes.

_Better stay honest now, I've already come this far. _I thought.

"I do."

Her face light up at that, and I could visibly see her calm down.

She went to sit at my bed, and motioned for me to come sit next to her.

So I did.

"I'm not going to lie Santana, I really like you."

I looked up to find her already staring at me.

"I really like you too, but I'm with Quinn now." I stated, at least I couldn't be accused of being a bad girlfriend for telling an other girl I like her if I made clear I was with Quinn.

She just frowned at my statement.

"But what about the plan? I thought you wanted to be with me?" She asked, desperation clear in her voice.

"I did, I do- I just- Brittany, this is confusing for me too, I come here straight as hell and in less than three weeks I like two girls."

Her face softened, I think she could relate to me in some sort of way, 'cause her face changed to understanding.

"But you _do _like me, right?" She asked one last time for confirmation.

I just nodded. Then before I could say or do anything else, I felt her warm, soft lips on mine and not long after I felt her tongue begging for entrance which I gladly gave to her.

I don't know how it got that far, but I was definitely cheating on my girlfriend.

It became even harder to resist her when I felt her hand on my waist.

That same hand carefully sneaked under my shirt seconds later.

And I didn't even object.

I knew I would regret it if I stopped her, but I would also regret cheating on Quinn.

Deciding to be a good girlfriend for the first time in my life I put a stop to it. Brittany didn't seem too pleased, but she had to understand right? I told her that I wasn't ready to do this, that I couldn't cheat on Quinn. Surprisingly she understood. She did ask me if we could just sleep, though. And I agreed, because I could imagine her not wanting to leave after we hadn't spoken for so long.

I woke up the following morning with a milky arm draped around me.

When I turned around I was met with the sight of a beautiful Brittany spooning me.

She was still asleep, giving me the time to study her face better.

I contemplated bailing, but then I remembered we were in my room, so I'd have to come back either way.

After a couple of minutes of staring into her gorgeous face, I struggled to get out of her grip.

Before I even put on more clothes I checked my phone.

I gulped when I saw I had 4 missed calls and 12 texts, all from Quinn.

She sure was clingy.

I stepped into the bathroom and pressed the call button.

While it rang I tried to think of an excuse as to why I didn't answer, and why I had to whisper to not wake up Brittany.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead." _That's one hell of a greeting _I chuckled to myself.

"Relax, I'm alive and healthy," I answered casually.

Quinn's worry soon turned into rage.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I was worried sick!" She all but yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry, I lost my phone and had to spend the evening with my parents, turned out my phone was in the pocket of my blue shorts," I lied quickly in a low voice.

"Why are you whispering?" Was all she answered, buying the terrible lie.

"I'm not whispering," I whispered.

"Uh, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not playing this silly game," I snorted, "Am not." I added under my breath.

"Listen babe I'm sorry I didn't call any sooner," I added, actually liking getting to call her babe.

"It's okay, well I'm going back to sleep now, love you."

"Love you too." That was the first time a looked at the clock that day, noticing it was 3 am.

_Wow, Quinn must've been really worried. _

I went back into the bedroom just in time to see Brittany stir.

I rushed over and crawled back underneath the covers, not wanting to wake her up.

"San?" She whispered sleepily, barely audible.

"Shhh," I cooed, "it's nothing, sweetie, go back to sleep."

And so she did.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Brittany's POV (:**


	7. Conclusions

**A/N: This is the last of bitchy Santana! Yaaaay. She has made up her mind and I don't think I've hurt any fictional character's feelings. All mistakes are mine.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Just know that I take every single one into serious consideration. And I just love knowing what you guys think!**

**Shout out to boringsiot**** for reviewing many chapters! Thank you for that :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did it wouldn't have been renewed for two more years.  
**

* * *

**Hi, Brittany S. Pierce here.  
So now I'm going to give you a little heads up from my POV.  
For starters, I totally eavesdropped on Santana's conversation with Quinn.  
But I couldn't be mad, y'know? I mean, she didn't say she broke up with her.  
We just had sex. Yes, I'm blunt like that. Get used to it.  
But I'll tell you what happened after that. It'll probably be a lot more accurate. No offence, but my memory is way better than Santana's. So here's what happened, this is me totally winning Santana over.**

Brittany's POV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed.  
I figured Santana left to have breakfast with her family, until I heard a noise from the bathroom.  
Realizing I was still poorly clothed I threw on some sweats and a tank top and made my way over.

"Morning sunshine," I smiled brightly at her.

I expected her to snap at me 'cause she had a girlfriend, or ignore me, or say that last night was a mistake, or…

But she just answered as bubbly as I was.

"Good morning, beautiful," she beamed at me.

My smile grew even bigger. If that was even possible. She continued dressing herself before gabbing the straightener and straightening her hair. I thought it already looked perfect, but then again I thought she was always perfect. _Not trying to be cheesy or anything._

I just watched her every move until she was done and grabbed my hand to drag me downstairs.

Her parents kind of gave me a weird look when we came downstairs for breakfast.

They were probably wondering how Santana and I ended up coming downstairs at the exact same moment. But her door was seven steps away from mine, it could be a coincidence.

Still, it was awkward.

"So, I thought Quinn had left?" Mr. Lopez asked with one raised eyebrow that was almost identical to Santana's famous eyebrow raise-thingy. Yeah, words aren't really my thing.

"Uhm.. She has," Santana tried to come over nonchalantly, but the nervous fiddling with the hem of her shirt gave her away.

"Oh," Her mother replied, "that's interesting… Santana dear, can we talk to you for a minute, in private?" I glanced over at her uncertain.

She gulped noticeably but nodded in my direction, so I left her alone with her parents.

I expected her to just ignore the fact that I was with her just moments ago and have breakfast with her parents, leaving me alone. But after a couple of minutes she motioned for me to come back. So I did.

Her mother flashed me a genuine toothy smile. And her father smiled sweetly at me.

That killed all the uncertainty inside of me.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez ," I greeted them.

"Good morning Brittany," Mrs. Lopez said sweetly.

"Good morning to you too," Mr. Lopez added in an evenly sweet voice.

At first I thought their sweetness was fake, but Santana's huge smile told me different.  
After breakfast I asked Santana what they'd told her. She just answered that she'd tell me later.

We spent the entire day at the pool, we played Marco Polo with some of the cute little kids in the pool and I noticed how good Santana was with kids. The little munchkins really seemed to like spending some time with us, 'cause their parents were too busy with each other.

Their parents appreciated it too, so we promised the little ones we'd come back to play with them tomorrow around the same time.

Santana and I mutually decided to grab some lunch together 'cause the kids had really worn us out.

But when we got out of the pool to dry ourselves one of the little girls called Ella grabbed Santana's leg and begged her not to go.

The girl was not much older than five and she was adorable. I noticed she was Santana's favorite from the moment we started playing with them.

"I'll be back tomorrow, munchkin." Santana promised the little kid.

Ella just nodded sadly and it sort of broke my heart, but I was really hungry and I knew we both wanted to spend some time together, alone.

Santana looked at the girl sympathetically before bending down to kiss her on the head and stroking lovingly through her hair.  
The raven-haired kid looked a little less sad after that and Santana and I threw our clothes back on.  
Ella's sister came towards us. She was around 15 and I wondered why their parents waited that many years before taking another kid, 'cause the age gap must be hard to bond over.

But then again, I think everyone could bond with Ella, the girl was so adorable that it wouldn't even matter if her sister was 20, they probably would be just as close as they were now. I kind of forgot the girl's name, but lucky for me Santana remembered it.

"Oh, hey Hailey." Santana smiled sweetly at her.

I wondered if Santana was always this nice. If she was then I don't know what she saw in Quinn, 'cause she was kind of a bitch to me. Maybe Santana was a bitch too? But at the time that seemed impossible to me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys came back to the pool tomorrow." The sort-of-question was directed towards both of us, but she only looked at Santana.

Actually she was kinda drooling all over her and it made me beyond jealous, but Santana didn't even seem to notice.

"As a matter of fact we are," Santana smiled at her, which made the younger girl blush, but she didn't even seem to notice that either.

"But now we're going to grab lunch," I cut in, and all but dragged Santana away from the girl.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked confused when she caught up with me. I didn't show that the annoyed frown on her face bugged me.

"Just hungry," I lied. She probably decided to let it go for now, because she just nodded.

After lunch we went to the game room to play some Call of Duty, I found out at lunch it was our mutual favorite game.

But when we arrived at the game room the PS3 console was already occupied. Santana just flopped on the comfortable couch next to the gaming person.  
I watched from a distance as they turned their head's towards each other at the exact same moment and flinched at Santana's words.

"Oh, hey Hailey." Santana said as sweetly as she did two hours ago. You have got to be kidding me.

"Hey Santana!" Hailey exclaimed excitedly. Before Hailey could even notice me, which she probably wouldn't have anyway, Ella came running towards me with her arms wide open before wrapping them around my leg.

"Britty!" She all but yelled while I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Hey munchkin," I smiled at her, she tilted her head up to look at me, adorable smile in place.

"Oh, hey Brittany," Hailey acknowledged me ice cold. Santana furrowed her eyebrows while she cast her gaze from me to Hailey and back.

"Okaaaay," Santana dragged out, breaking the tense atmosphere, except it didn't.

"You want to join me?" Hailey asked Santana, successfully ignoring me.

"Sure," Santana replied. She grabbed the controller and lost her mind in the game. Hailey looked at me over her shoulder with a huge smirk on her face which I wanted to punch off. But I'm not one for violence.

Then she turned back towards the TV-screen and had the time of her life with Santana. After 20 minutes of being blatantly ignored by Santana I had enough.

Testing if she'd notice if I'd leave I asked Ella if she wanted to visit the little park I saw earlier. She nodded enthusiastically and so we left. Ella was a great kid and I actually had fun entertaining her.

After a couple of hours I dropped her off with her parents. They thanked me for keeping an eye out for their daughter. I told them it was my pleasure, and that I'd gladly do it again.

They also asked me if I'd seen their other daughter, but since I hadn't seen her in hours I told them I didn't.

After saying goodbye to Ella, I made my way over to the game room. Still in front of the TV playing COD were Santana and Hailey, practically sitting in each other's laps and laughing hysterically. My heart broke at the sight and jealousy crept through my entire body.

I turned around to leave when I heard Santana's voice.

"Seriously, you're awesome. Is your entire family that awesome?"

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked, but I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well, you're little sister is adorable, she's seriously the most awesome little munchkin I've ever met. Then there are your parents, I talked to them for about 20 minutes, but I liked them instantly. And then there's you, you're hilarious and just freaking amazing."

Hailey laughed at Santana's little speech, but I didn't find it as amusing.

"Well, you know, we try." Hailey answered in a too sweet voice for my liking, I turned back around to see her scooting even closer to Santana. I didn't even though that was possible.

"Aren't you the modest one." Santana smirked, "You aren't secretly one of those bitches who think they're the hottest piece of ass in this place are you?"

"I think _you_ are." Hailey replied bluntly.

Santana laughed, "Why thank you. You're honestly not that bad yourself."

I could practically see Hailey's inner 'happy-dance'.

I decided I had enough, so I turned back around and walked away. I didn't really have a destination, so I just kept walking to nowhere in particular.

After a couple of moments of just walking around I bumped into Santana.

"Oh sorry!" She exclaimed, before looking up and noticing it was me, "Hey Britt, sorry, wasn't looking."

"That's what you get for texting while walking." I replied coldly before walking away.

I didn't get far before a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

I ignored her question and asked one of myself instead. "Who were you texting?"

She tilted her head to the side. I wasn't the curious type, she knew that, so the question probably threw her off.

"Oh- uhm- just, Hailey." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes –which I practically never do– and walked away again. _Seriously? She's at the same freaking resort! _She didn't follow me this time, which I was thankful for.

I avoided her the next couple of days. When I did happen to see her I'd quickly hide behind the first thing I saw before she could see me.

I spent the days with my friends, since that was why I came here in the first place.

We had a lot of fun, I even forgot about Santana for a while.

Mercedes asked me why I wasn't with Santana after the third day of spending time with them twenty-four-seven, but I just shrugged it off as wanting to be with my best friends.

After 5 days I saw Santana in the lobby. She didn't notice me, though. She was way too busy asking random people if they'd seen a tall, blonde girl with blue eyes named Brittany.

They all shook their head.

Her shoulders slumped after the twelfth group of people she'd asked since I was watching.

Something inside of me fluttered when I saw her, desperate to find me.

But then Hailey approached her and suddenly her smile was back into place.

Hailey hugger her tightly, I figured they'd probably became closer in the time I avoided her.

"Have you seen Brittany?" She asked the younger girl, "I haven't seen her in days, she wouldn't leave without saying something first, would she? I text her all the time, but she doesn't reply." It was true, Santana had texted me over a gazillion times over the past five days, but I ignored that as well.

Hailey looked up and locked eyes with me. My eyes grew wide, I thought about jumping behind the pillar I was standing next to, but I wanted to see what she'd say.

"No," she replied, "no, I haven't seen her, but she probably doesn't want to spend time with you anymore if she ignores your texts. She was here with her best friends right?" Santana nodded, "maybe she wanted to spend time with them instead." I narrowed my eyes at her when she glanced at me again.

"But she could tell me… I just want her to be my friend." Santana said, her broken voice broke my heart again. As did the word 'friend'.

"Some people are just like that," Hailey answered while looking up at me again, smirking. "But I'm available to spend time with twenty-four-seven." She added, smiling sweetly at her.

Santana looked up and I could see her nod enthusiastically. Hailey beamed back at her.

Then she leaned in and pecked Santana's cheek before grabbing her hand and dragging her away in the opposite direction then where I was standing. _So now Santana had a new play thing? What about Quinn? _One side of my brain wondered. _It was obviously a platonic kiss. Santana is just obnoxiously oblivious, she didn't know Quinn likes her, she didn't know I liked her and now she doesn't seem to get that Hailey likes her. _The other side fired back.

The following days I kept ignoring her, but I saw her attached to Hailey hip more often.

Hailey noticed me watching them a lot and every time she did she would peck Santana's cheek or hug her. It was driving me insane, Santana had a girlfriend, why didn't she say something about it?

Maybe she was just a player, or like, a slut.

Hailey was like seriously handsy with her and I was beyond jealous again. I wanted to march up there and claim Santana back, but there was nothing to claim.

Then the unthinkable happened, Santana turned around to scan the place for Ella when she saw me standing there, eyes wide open.

Hailey tried to grab her hand to prevent her from turning around and seeing me, but it was too late.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled at me.

I turned around and sprinted away, only to be followed by Santana.

"Brittany wait!" She yelled even harder, I started to get tired after running the fastest that I could and she was gaining ground. "Please." She whispered. I stopped running when I heard the brokenness in her voice. She walked towards me and went to stand in front of me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" There was no accusation in her voice that was barely audible, only pure curiosity.

I didn't answer, I just looked away, not daring to meet her eyes 'cause I was certain I'd see the brokenness in them. She reached her hand up and gently touched my cheek.

Then she put her index finger under my chin and lifted it up, forcing me to look at her.

"Talk to me," she pleaded in a whisper.

"I- you were- I was jealous of you spending time with Hailey, so I avoided you, which only caused in you spending even more time with Hailey." I answered with a soft, humorless chuckle.

Santana sighed, "Honey, why didn't you just tell me? I was worried sick about you." We still weren't talking loud enough for anyone but us to hear.

"I- I don't know, I was just mad, I guess."

Santana's hand moved back up to my cheek, stroking her thumb lightly over the skin there.

"Tell me nothing happened with Hailey." It wasn't a question, more like an order, and I was pleading for it to be true.

She looked away for a blink of an eye, then looked me straight in the eyes, when I saw the guilt in them my heart broke for the millionth time that week.

"We kissed." Was all she said, but it was still more of a whisper.

I nodded slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. But she kind of took me by surprise, I didn't mean for it to happen. I told her I don't see her like that and she understood. Now she knows we're just friends. I know you must think I'm the biggest slut in the world right now. I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did. And what did Quinn think about all of this?" I asked confused. "Or were you too scared to be honest with her, yet again?"

"Frankly, I did tell her." Santana answered me seeming irritated by my accusation. "And she asked me if I honestly still wanted to be with her. It was up to me."

For a moment I felt a sliver of hope at her words, but it disappeared quickly when I thought everything over again. _She should be with Quinn. We wouldn't last any longer than this vacation anyway. And Quinn really loves her. _I reasoned with myself. _Also I'm way to jealous for all of this, all the staring and the flirting. I probably couldn't handle it._

"What did you answer her?" I asked, still somewhat scared of the answer I was about to receive.

"I told her I want to be with her more than anything." She answered me, looking me straight in the eyes, not fidgeting like she used to. She was sure of what she felt for the first time since I met her. And I made me happy, probably even more happy than I would have been if she'd told me she wanted to be with me.

So I smiled. I smiled a genuine smile at her revelation and she proudly beamed back.

We could be friends. I want more than anything to be this amazing girl's friend. And for the first time since our complicated relationship I could say with certainty that she felt the same way.

**A/N: And so far Brittany's POV. This story won't take much longer. I do need to write some more Quinntana fluff before it comes to an end, though. And who would like to see some more of Puck? I love Pucktana friendship. I think they'd be great bros. Let me know in a review if you find the time!**

**Next chapter won't be up this soon, lol :p**


	8. Endings

**A/N: This will be the last chapter, thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Hi! Santana again.**

**Yeah Brittany really shouldn't barge in and steal my story. This is my spotlight moment.  
Anyway, now you probably see why this was the best summer vacation ever, I realized a lot of things along the way and it got me a great girlfriend and new friends.**

Brittany and I hung out all the time after our mutual agreement to be friends, even Hailey was invited to tag along a couple of times. I called Quinn nearly everyday and she was surprised to say the least. My sudden change in demeanor must have been hard to follow. But after a couple of days she must've gotten used to it because she didn't sound as hesitant when she picked up.

I even called Puck once, he told me that Quinn had spilled everything and apparently every time she saw my name on caller ID she thought I wanted to break up with her. I felt my stomach churn at the thought, sure I'd been hesitant at first, and yes I wanted to be with Brittany in the past as well, but now the thought of loosing her made me want to throw up.

_I've also become the biggest sap in the history of Lima._

Of course my parents were cool with it when I told them Quinn and I were officially dating, _okay_ they were more then cool, after sharing a knowing smirk my dad slapped me lightly in the face for not realizing this sooner. It didn't hurt, he'd never hurt me.

Then the day came that we had to return home. I had mixed feelings about this. Sure I was excited to see my best guy friend and girlfriend again. Elated even, or more like ecstatic. But it also meant that I didn't get to see Brittany and her friends -who had become my friends as well over the summer- that often anymore. Brittany lived not that far away, it was a two hour drive, but still it would take some getting used to. Driving two hours instead of walking seven steps did mean we'd have to make an effort. But I gladly would.

The day of my departure the entire group of friends as well as Hailey and Ella stood there to say their goodbyes. My parents' eyes nearly bulged out of their heads when realized how many friends their amazing daughter had truly made.

I had said goodbye to everyone except for Brittany and Ella when I started tearing up. _Me, Santana Lopez started tearing up. That's so not badass. Good thing Puck wasn't here._

I knelt so I was Ella's height and she was straight-up bawling. The sight caused some tears to leak out of my eyes. When I hugged her tightly her small arms wrapped around me so her tiny hands could fist my shirt. When I tried to pull away she wouldn't let me go and I saw everyone around me with smiles of endearment on their faces. Seeing no other solution I picked Ella up in order to say goodbye to Brittany.

"Don't cry San." She said in that adorable voice of her.

"How can I not." I choked out.

"You can't cry because I'll start crying too and what will everyone here think if we turn this into our own little cry fest." Brittany smiled with tears obvious on her beautiful blue eyes.

I threw the arm that wasn't holding Ella around her in a tight hug. Brittany wrapped her arms around me just as tight and started sobbing in my neck. I felt Ella wiggling out of my grasp and wrapped my other arm around the blonde as well.

When I looked back up everyone had disappeared, probably to give us some time to say our goodbyes privately. We did grow impossibly close the past few weeks.

She lifted her head from the crook of my neck with tears streaming down her face. Which just spurred mine on even more. She was right, to an outsider we must've looked like pathetic emotional messes. Maybe we were. A little.

"I don't want you to go." She said sadly.

I let out a little laugh, "You're leaving in two days anyway." I smiled at the cute blonde. "It's not like we won't see each other again." I added with certainty in my voice.

"Will Quinn let you come?" The blonde asked with doubt in her voice. Did I mention my girlfriend still wasn't particularly fond of the other blonde?

"She will." I answered resolutely. We shared another knowing smile after which everyone returned from their not so secret hiding place, since I saw them standing there a couple of minutes ago.

Before I knew it I was seated my dad's car and was waving my new friends goodbye.

I once again put in my headphones and turned on my iPod, this time listening to corny songs about missing people. Somewhere halfway home the 'I miss you so bad'-songs turned into 'I love you'-songs.

The closer we got to home the more excited I got to see my girlfriend again. When we finally turned into the driveway I all but jumped out of the car. My smile dropped though when I didn't see my friends waiting for me.

My shoulders slumped when I realized my girlfriend wasn't here. I saw my parents glancing at me pitiful. When I was about to go inside to flop onto my bed and not come out of my room until Quinn called me and apologized profusely, someone jumped onto my back nearly kicking me over.

When I heard the angelic laugh that I knew belonged to my even more angelic girlfriend, I started spinning around making her giggle. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my parents looking at us fondly. When I came to a stop I was faced directly with Puck. With Quinn still on my back I ran up to him and threw the arm that wasn't steadying Quinn around his muscled torso.

After our little cheesy moment I slapped him in the face.

He cried out and asked me what the hell was wrong with me. "That's for letting Artie hit on my girl." I replied casually. Instead of the glare I was expecting I saw him grin widely at me.

After that they both went up to my parents to greet them since they didn't want to make them feel left out. My parents hate to be left out. Which adds up their list of things they hate to one.

My list is way longer. _Way longer._

Puck and Quinn were invited to dinner. As usual. Afterwards Puck and my dad watched the football game in the living room. My mother did the dishes and some cleaning up because Puck had made a mess. Quinn and I went up to my room to have our own little reunion. Thank God nobody asked any questions. Turning beet red wasn't something I was now comfortable to do, just because it had happened so many times over the summer. Puck did wiggle his eyebrows though, but Puck's Puck.

The following school year I took Quinn to school proudly announcing she was my girlfriend to anyone that wanted to hear. And a couple of people who didn't necessarily wanted to hear.

Quinn and Brittany settled their differences when Brittany started dating a girl named Megan. So from that moment on we all went on several group outings.

If you were wondering about the others I will give you a quick synopsis:

So Brittany started dating Megan who is really pretty and sweet. Mike got over his issues and was happy for the dancer. He even got a girlfriend of his own, an Asian chick named Tina who fit into our group pretty well. Finn and Rachel broke up when they went off to different colleges. They remained friends though, but I'm sure someday they'll get back together, you'd think so too if you saw the way they look at each other. Mercedes and Trouty mouth are still dating which is great for them. Me and Quinn went to the same college where she studied law and I studied psychology. So everything turned out quite alright.

And that's how that was the best summer of my life.

* * *

**A/N: The end.**

**Thank you all for reading/reviewing/Favoriting/Alerting :) **

**Let me know what you think? :)**


End file.
